


Buttercups

by Ririgurasu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririgurasu/pseuds/Ririgurasu
Summary: At a certain moment little sunny like buttercups started to play an important role in Hibari Kyouya's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лютики](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257651) by Ririgurasu. 



> Translation of one of my works originally written in Russian language. 
> 
> Also thanks a lot to Ookinkeigiku from DeviantArt for providing me with such a cute Original Character as Michiko!

Some time in the future Hibari Kyouya noticed one thing about himself: when he wants some relaxation for his eyes, he turns his gaze towards them. After he moved into the mansion, little palace, left as a heritage for that Sawada Tsunayoshi guy, and Vongola’s residence, the Cloud Guardian chose his room akin to his own personality: the accommodation in the far north, where sun is truly a rare guest. It’s dark: although a quite remarkable piece of art by talented designers, strict but elegant, this room still resembles the cave of a hermit. Minimum lights — perhaps that is a reason why it seems that the room is lightened by their gentle light.

They — seemingly simple, yet so elegant, managed to be loved by generations of florists from all over the world. They — the essential element of any wedding bouquet. 

They — tied with atlas ribbon, in ordinary glass vase necessary standing on the table of Vongola’s Cloud Guardian.

They — three bright yellow buttercups sent to him from his far away home…

Someone is knocking at the door. Kyouya frowns: he doesn’t like to be bothered at any time, but at the moments like this especially. A subordinate mumbles something about the mission, which requires obligatory involvement of Family’s best operative, and retires just in time when first signs of Hibari’s irritation become visible. And the irritation is real, that’s true. Looking at the calendar Hibari understands that his plans are messed up again.

Sighing the man looks at his ticket lying next to the vase with buttercups.

***

“You. What is this?” 

Hibari Kyouya from the past, not yet involved with Vongola and currently just a leader of Namimori’s Disciplinary Comitee, held his usual tonfa as far as he could from himself as if he were a sapper who has found explosive.

The girl with those deep, always-dreamy blue eyes was looking at him like a child caught in mischief and ready to take her punishment. Too small even for her fourteen years, a fragile walking misunderstanding among peers, at this very moment this creature was standing in front of senpai’s stone face. Under the steely eyes of Hibari this girl looked really awkward.

“This… This is for you.” She mumbled barely coherent, nervously tugging at her skirt and blushing brightly.

Standing on sun-filled school grounds, feeling every look from everyone everywhere, the terror of the whole Namimori for the first time in his life had no idea what to do. Although it would be more correct to say that he started to curse all known deities, when this girl appeared not only in his school, but in his life too. And even if he managed to stay intact about the school’s administration keeping him busy with this clumsy. Okay, Hibari was okay even when this girl flooded the whole school with paper, he stayed calm when she came to school without uniform and made the whole Disciplinary Committee chase her around… but this sort of thing? Hibari Kyouya could only roll his eyes in annoyance and keep his face unamused as if the small bouquet of yellow flowers on his tonfa was nothing out of ordinary and the earth was not trying to swallow embarrassed but still visibly cold-blooded future Cloud Guardian.

“This wasn’t necessary.” He frowned but still took a good look at the flowers which happened to be garden ralunculuses. He remained silent for some time, but then still decided to ask, “And why them?”

“Um… oh?" Stuttered Okada Michiko who expected something far worse than such a simple question silently screamed when a gust of wind hit her in the head, ruffling her short blond hair, but, realizing that this is not a slap from Hibari-san, smiled with relief, “You mean, why these flowers? Well…”

Hibari noticed that she began to comb the hair with her fingers — for all the time they were forced to interact he learned to distinguish this gesture as a sign of her chaotic thoughts.

“My mother works in flower shop. Recently we have got some of these… ralun… ralunkul… umm, buttercups and so I thought maybe… “ 

Michiko didn’t even noticed that she started to take step by step backwards, when Hibari, who was already throwing at her a cold and menacing shadow, approached her even more, holding that tonfa with buttercups as if it was a dynamite.

“U-um… I just had an idea” Cold sweat appeared on girl’s pale face, “that perhaps senpai…”

“Again with “senpai”…” Thought Kyouya, whom others in school, who always wanted to stay in one piece until the end of a day, were calling him nothing less than “Hibari-san”.

“…I think they suit you just well. After all, buttercups are considered to be warriors’ flowers. In Ancient Russia they were flowers symbolizing the god Perun and he was considered the fiercest deity, the master of lightning and thunder. A-and also they are yellow, and yellow is the color of wealth, awakening of intelligence and divine power, and…”

No-good assistant shuddered when she realized that gradually stepping back she bumped into a solid wall of the school building and was now driven into a corner.

“Awakening of intelligence?” Thought Hibari approaching fearfully leaned against the wall Okada, “Then you’re the one who desperately needs lots of yellow.”

“B-but the most important thing!” Her voice suddenly became a bit louder, “Buttercups are usually given to co-workers. That’s why… That is why.”

Suddenly Michiko straightened her spine and bowed politely to the Disciplinary Committee leader.

“It’s… It’s a great pleasure for me to work with you, Hibari-sen… san!”

She did not, however, wait for his response. Having closed her eyes, when he pulled back a little by surprise still holding that tonfa with bouquet, she rushed off like a bullet getting out far away from his sight. Kyouya froze in place and only once glanced in the direction of the insignificant herbivores that have almost dared to give laughter in open. In another hour Kusakabe Tetsuya received a hard blow to his poor head because of the fact that Disciplinary Committee Second-in-Command was the first one who dared to convey to him, Hibari, the very top news of the whole school saying that "Hibari-san was dumped".

***

“Uh-choo! Uh-oh…”

Little chubby four-year girl with a silver-gray, like new coins, eyes and gathered in pigtails blond hair, formerly so desperately clinging her fingers on the edge of table top and standing on tiptoes, lands on a colorful mat. Snorting, the child inhales deeply and once again cannot hold in a sonorous sneeze, rubbing her flushed nose with a finger tip, wiping the remnants of golden pollen.

“What is it, sweetie?” Amazingly beautiful woman with long fair and smooth hair which looks as if the sun itself was lovingly combing them this morning comes into the room and look at her daughter worryingly.

“When is papa coming?” The girl rubs her nose again, sniffling. 

Mom crouched in front of a child on her knees and looked to the side. The always energetic sun beams in her eyes extinguished almost completely.

“Sorry, flower…” Michiko whispers apologetically, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes behind the curtain of her blond hair and absentmindedly adjusting striped knitted scarf around daughter’s neck. The room falls silent and only energetic dance of blizzard outside the window disturbs this quietness.

It has been the second year that on this very day she is forced to tell her these words, sowing new seeds of estrangement from her second closest person in the world. It has been the second year that Hibari family celebrates Christmas at different ends of the earth. Father in sultry all year round Apennine peninsula, mother and daughter on covered with ice lands of winter Hokkaido island.

Hibari is standing somewhere, hovering over another pile of lifeless bodies of those who presented danger to Vongola. The man is wiping already dry and brown blood from his cheek phlegmatically with the back of his hand and looking at the newborn fire first flames of which are already licking the very foundation of a small problem, erasing another hostile mafia family from the history. Steel eyes of Kyouya become red reflecting the fire engulfing the enemy base and Michiko is hugging her sick daughter wrapped in a papa’s scarf and dressed in warm pajamas with canaries. The woman closes her ocean like blue eyes and is too anxious to even think about how many bloody threads, new scars have cut through her husband’s snow white skin.

***

“Hanako-chan, be healthy! Hanako-chan, be healthy!” Hibird is chirping sitting near the top of the Christmas tree. 

The tree, reaching low ceiling with its tip, is decorated with various toys. One of the gold-plated beads reflects not very happy scene: little girl, suffering with a sore throat, is lying on a couch. The child is wrapped in a warm blanket and has a warm scarf around her neck. Michiko, who have come into the room with a cup of steaming hot tea and a plate with raspberry jam, puts it all on the coffee table and sits down on the edge of the coach, gently pulling the thermometer.

“37.1°C…” The woman muttered, a smile of relief appeared on her lips, “It’s normal, thank gods.”

And only yesterday the poor mother was calling an ambulance, when her child’s fever became worse. Fortunately, the doctors managed to soothe panic-stricken Michiko, having convinced her that the situation wasn’t critical. 

“She’s acting strange… such a nervous woman.” Everyone in neighborhood gossip behind back of the one whom they consider a single mother. 

It cannot be helped, it’s very hard not to make such an impression when answering questions like “Where is your husband?”, “Why is he never seen around?”, “What is his occupation?” Mrs. Hibari always becomes pale and mumble quietly, occasionally “changing testimony”. What kind of explanation would seem plausible for people, who once assumed that Hibari would never make a single step out of Namimori? What to answer? Is he a businessman? A polar explorer? None of these variants seem logical knowing the obvious misanthropy of this man. And even more, everyone was greatly shocked about the news of Hibari’s marriage. To Okada Michiko. That clumsy, no-good girl who before her graduation almost managed to see the Yomi-no-kuni thanks to Disciplinary Committee leader himself as he even managed to break one of his own principles of not “biting to death” women.

Paradox: Hibari Kyouya who always preferred either loneliness or company of Hibird once realized that without a constant stress in guise of this girl he is simply bored to death. Because who else could find so many “interesting adventures” on his ass? Yes, his ass, not hers.

Adventures… No matter how much the current Cloud Guardian loves the thrill that they usually give him, his little family which gives him those most precious smiles… No, Hibari would never involve them in this dirt, this endless swamp of blood and tears named “Vongola”. Sawada Tsunayoshi still has a long way to go in order to change the heritage entrusted to him, to purify Vongola’s legendary name, to make less innocent people cry upon hearing it, but for now…

“Hibari! Hibari!”

Michiko shudders out of surprise: having been overwhelmed by her own thoughts she didn’t even noticed a bird that has been sitting on a pine tree this whole time. 

“Mommy…” Drowsy as she was for the last half an hour Hanako looks at the bird, “Didn’t papa take away Hibird when he was going away last time?”

“What?” Flabbergasted Michiko blinks and remembers that her husband always has the bird with him. 

The sound of front door slamming brings her back to senses. Hanako, agitated and with clear beaming eyes, throws aside the blanket but is stopped in time by her mother’s hand as the woman force daughter to just sit down on the couch and smooth her disheveled hair.

“It’s papa!” Daughter smiles when covered with powdered snow Hibari comes in, “Looks like a snowman!” She giggled. 

Hibird flies off spiky branch and approach his master.

“You…” Stunned Michiko gets up from the coach and looks at her husband. 

Hibari brushes his dark-haired head with the hand, shaking off remnants of snow which immediately melt from the heat of the fireplace, and looks into his wife’s eyes.

“I filed an application for leave three weeks ago.” He said categorically, his eyes still sparkle with dissatisfied glimmers, “Necessary stuff was done and unnecessary too. That is why…” 

He makes a step forward and his face softens when he sees his radiant with joy daughter. Kyouya unbuttons the top buttons of his dark coat and pulls out from under the garment somewhat rumpled bundle. With great care he deploys rustling paper and Michiko’s eyes widen in surprise.

“This is…” 

Small bouquet of three bright yellow buttercups as if illuminates the room shrouded in twilight. Squaring up a bit wrinkled petals, Hibari walks up… past his wife and goes to the couch sitting down next to his daughter.

“So pretty.” Hanako giggles, accepting the yellow flowers from her father, and sneezes right away, “Just a little nasty.” 

Michiko looks at this scene and cannot help smiling, when truly blissful and calm expression appears on her husband’s face as he pats the child’s head.

“I didn’t think you would be here with us.” She says it feeling as if the gentle wave of calmness covered her from head to toe.

“Yes.” Answers Hibari after a short pause and rises, coming closer to Michiko. 

Flames are softly crackling in the hearth, Hibird sits on Hanako’s shoulder as she is admiring the flowers, and Vongola Cloud Guardian is just looking at his wife without saying a word.

“Um, I…” Michiko, suddenly feeling a light glow in her cheeks, looks away, when suddenly… still cold from the chill on the streets dry lips lightly touch her cheek. 

“Thanks for the buttercups.” Kyouya answers simply and Michiko shudders and looks up at him to see in his eyes that indeed, yes, these are the very same flowers she has recently sent to him, to Italy. And they are still so fresh…

“Y-you’re welcome…” Flustered woman whispers, soft sparkles are dancing in her shiny eyes once more, when Hibari takes her petite hand in his big and strong one.

Three sunny like buttercups in hands of little Hanako warm up the frosty winter evening with their gentle warmth.


End file.
